The purpose of this application is to acquire an updated confocal microscope for the established Baylor College of Dentistry microscope core facility. The facility currently houses a Meridian Insight confocal microscope, a Zeiss epifluorescent upright microscope and a Nikon upright microscope with a CCD camera and Metamorph software. Funds are requested to purchase a Leica TICS SP confocal image analysis work station with both inverted and upright microscopes. The scanner will be moved to the appropriate microscope as needed by the projects. The software includes 3-D and physiology programs as several researchers plan to obtain time lapse recordings of live tissue stained with vital dyes, calcium and pH indicators. Currently the Biomedical Sciences Department has allocated space for the microscope. We have obtained institutional support from the Baylor Oral Health Foundation for matching funds. Eight primary and six secondary research groups have been identified that need the new equipment for a broad range of projects. The researchers span many age groups from young investigators to senior scientists. Most participants have current PHS grant support or have grants pending. They are all looking forward to enhancing and extending their research with this equipment in the core facility. Our current machine is only 6 years old, however, the whole system is obsolete as the company was sold and the microscope division was phased out. The system needs repairs and if the parts can be found they are very expensive. In addition, it is limited in the types of specimens that can be viewed as it is equipped with only an argon laser and a CCD camera.